


Repo! The Genetic Opera (Fan Revision)

by endeavorsucks



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Repo - Freeform, Repo! The Genetic Opera - Freeform, fan revision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeavorsucks/pseuds/endeavorsucks
Summary: "IN THE NOT-TO-DISTANT FUTUREAN EPIDEMIC OF ORGAN FAILURES . . . MILLIONS DIE"But this time, the story gets a pretty significant revision. Based on the script.





	Repo! The Genetic Opera (Fan Revision)

Chaper One - An Epidemic of Organ Failures

At some point, it has to be said: left to his own devices, man will fall into chaos and exploitation and a demise of his own making. This is a fact that everyone knows, though few actually want to admit it. You know, everyone likes to think that people care about others, that people want to help and do what’s best for everyone else.

That’s all bullshit.

People don’t care about each other. They like to think they’d give up their shit to help someone else but when it comes down to it, they’d rather see the dead in the streets than give up their new tits. It’s not like people are dying because they can’t afford their heart transplant or anything, no, go ahead. Get the tits. Make them sing while you’re at it. You’ve got the money, who cares about the rest of them, right?

I’m walking through one of the alleys populated by these poor bastards waiting for death. I see some I recognize, but most I don’t. They spend all their money on drugs, and then they die. I don’t try to keep up with the faces, just with the need.

A man stumbles over to me. I’d say he runs, but he can’t exactly run when he’s high off his ass like that. He’s trying to threaten me, but he’s so much smaller. I could break him in half.

I’m trying to push him away without snapping his sternum when the screaming starts.

It starts further down the alley but roars toward us like a tsunami. Everyone’s running, screaming, hiding. The guy harassing me falls over before scuttling off to hide somewhere.

I look around and find a wall to hide behind. It’s gruesome business, but it’s fascinating to me. It’s like I have to see who it is this time. I know I’ll never recognize or miss them anyway.

I hear the squelching of a knife in a body, the hoarse gasping of someone trying desperately to cling to life. I peer around the corner and see her dragging herself, bleeding everywhere.

He’s not far behind.

He’s taking his time with this one. It’s not hesitation, though. It’s just that he knows she can’t run anymore, so he doesn’t have to either. He’s watching the life bleed out of her.

Her elbow buckles and she finally collapses.

I watch the blood spray everywhere as he plunges a knife into her chest cavity. His visor faintly lights up and he rips out her heart. It has to have the GeneCo barcode on it. The rest doesn’t matter.

People can’t live without hearts, anyway.


End file.
